micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Republic of Petorio
For older posts see Archive One Hi! Welcome to Petorios wikia article. If you would like to be a citizen please visit the official website (link at bottom of article) and go to "become a citizen." Use this talk page to ask questions about the nation. ¡Hi! Recepción al artículo del wikia de Petorios. Si usted quisiera ser un ciudadano por favor visite el Web site oficial (acoplamiento en la parte inferior del artículo) y vaya “hace un ciudadano.” Utilice esta página de la charla para hacer preguntas acerca de la nación. Ramtak619 21:08, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Land Claims The Tsarist Empire of Gishabrun has noticed that the Republic of Petorio has claimed land in the Greater Toronto Area, in which Gishabrun also claims land. May we please get a detailed map of your borders? Sincerely, His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun, Chief of Heraldry, Prince of Annina Kravat, Defender of the Languages and the Faiths, Protector of the Wilderness and the Snails, Ambassador of the Krais, Master of the Aquariums, Lord-Mayor of Kravat, Viceroy of Sumac Department, Emperor of the Unnamed Empire. The Republic of Alerther Dear Kalvin Koolidge, As The Head of Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs for The Republic of Alerther, I, King Kevin, would request that our two nations create an alliance that will last for years to come. You can contact me at kingkevin.alerther@gmail.com. Signed, King Kevin Firesnowball 22:12, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Greetings, I am the elected representative of the Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia. With the blessing of the Imperial Senate, I extend to you today the hand of friendship. I would like to open diplomatic relations between your great nation and this Republic. I believe that Petorio and Nemkhavia could be come staunch friends. If you would like to accept this offer, send an email to premier.gov@gmai.com or leave a message on Nemkhavia's discussion page. Regards, Premier Mark Meehan, Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia Nandorian flag I'd love to upload an SVG version of the Nandor flag, but first I need to know what it looks like. Mr. Y. 14:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) It will look the same as the other provincial flags (except for Beachfront Territory and Little Italy) but with an owl in the lower right hand corner. Pres. Kalvin Koolidge 17:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll need a graphic of the owl on the design to use in the vector image file. Mr. Y. 17:33, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I think this graphic would look good on the Nandorian without the green background, of course. Pres. Kalvin Koolidge 21:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :You find it interesting how the owl is in the shape of the American state of Illinois? Mr. Y. 21:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, but I chose it because of the detail. I would however, if its not to late, prefer this image over the other one I chose. Pres. Kalvin Koolidge 03:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Congratulations To my friends in Petorio, I wish to congratulate you on your annexation of Nandor. May Petorio grow strong, and stronger each day than it is for the defense of Her Peoples. [[Guillaume Sœrgèl|Premier of the Political Bureau, Guillaume Sœrgèl]] Edit: Mr. Koolidge, I'd love to see a map of the current Petorio. --Président Guillaume Sœrgèl 03:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) One year anniversary Congratulations on the Republic of Petorio reaching its first year of existence! May you continue to prosper for many more to come! Austenasia 20:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. There will be a fireworks celebration tonight that will be posted on youtube. Pres. Kalvin Koolidge 23:05, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Greatest congratulations to you Mr Koolidge, and all citizens of Petorio. You have my best wishes for the future Francisvillegov 23:12, September 26, 2009 (UTC) The Democratic People's Republic of Erusia sends its most heartfelt congratulations to the Republic of Petorio on the occassion of its historic one year anniversary, wishing the Petorian People and the Koolidge Administration the best of luck in the next year still to come. Erusian statement Would the Republic be willing to join the Mars Conventions? The Mars Conventions seek to regulate micronational war into non-lethal or simulated combat. Nations may return to unregulated tactics when facing a enemy not abiding to the Mars Conventions. Please Reply on the Mars Conventions Talk Page. Ambassador Michael Flaherty, Solvo Federation 2013 World Cup Would Petorio be interested in entering the tournament and joining the MFA(new)? [[Barrington|''Barrington (admin)]] 18:19, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your offer for help. If any need arises we'll let you knowRepublicoftimucua 14:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC)R.W de'Eire (Republic of Timucua) Picture for article I happen to be having some fun with Photoshop in the few days, so I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to get your picture "revamped". I'll use the same picture and send you a preview before replacing it if you wish. So... alright for you ? :D --Cajak 15:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Greetings! The Empire of Austenasia would like to enquire about establishing friendly relations with Petorio, and we look forward to your reply. Austenasia 13:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Back Kalvin, I received with sadness the news that Petorio was dissolved. However, I'm really happy to see you're back to activity. :) --Cajak [★Admin★] 15:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Dissolving of Petorio The United Kingdom of Olland and Bizarælia offer our regrets and condolences of the dissolving of Petorio. King Oli I Your Back Hello, We would like to welcome you back into the Micronational World. This is the big stuff that has happened recently Nemkhavia and Pristinia became the SUNP. Then split up again INFO FORMALLY HERE NO LONGER VALID (LOL WUT? --Cajak [★Admin★] 15:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC)) Austenasia is at civil war We are encouraging nations to join the MUSC Always read the Egtavian Star Superpower nations are currently: Biggest Erusia, UFSM (Prisinia), St Charlie and New Europe Also Very Powerful Egtavia, A1, Nemkhavia, Austenasia and Sandus other nations also quite important including us (Rukora) would Kalvin Koolidge like to help with Rukora as his new project. We have lots of Ministral roles vacant. Please reply to me if I can help with anything. Best Regards, President Tom Turner Second Black March We have entered a second black march with the dawn Austenasian Civil War. Thought you should know Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 15:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back You're best off ignoring...well, yeah, basically everything above (no offence guys, but that's not a very good or balanced description of what's happened in his absence). If you wanna catch up, I recommend talking to Cajak, Francisvillegov, Lethler etc. etc. instead. ;) --ptrcancer (Admin) 16:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you everyone for bringing me up to date on issues in the micronational community. I can't say Petorio will ever become the great micronation it once was however, I am working with Ms. Miller and other former citizens to hopefully reform Petorio within the next week or 2. When Petorio returns we will have new territorial claims, a revised constitution and a slightly different government. I will be updating this page often so look for updates. The GUM website is very good by the way. Good job! Kalvin Koolidge 16:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to hear that. In case you want to hear what happened, and have a chat (not forcedly with the microphone), get Skype and tell us. There's a lot of us old and young micronationalists. :) --Cajak [★Admin★] 21:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Bravia Good Afternoon I represent The Democratic Republic of Bravia and i would very much like to establish diplomatic relations with you. Sam Evans Flags and CoAs How do you make such quality flags and coats of arms? I'd be glad if you could answer me. Best regards, Pres. Yvome Totca from the mighty Republic of Sylvania. --Sennoman 21:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the basic design for Petorio's flag was based off of Trinidad & Tobago's. I did not, however create the flag, Mr. Y did. For the Coat of Arms I created a seal at this website and added other images to it with MS Paint. Hope that helped! Kalvin Koolidge 21:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Intermicronational Environmental Year You might be interested in having your micronation do something for the ImEY (Intermicronational Environmental Year). This is a chance for micronations to do things to help protect and conserve the environment, for example by making nature reserves, cleaning litter, or planting trees. There is about a month and a half left of the Year, but so far only four nations have taken part. For more information, here is its webpage: http://www.molossia.org/ImEY.html Austenasia 15:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Petorio has done much since it has been founded to protect the environment. In fact, we have 2 national parks and we took part in Earth Hour 2009. The Parliament of Petorio also passed the Energy act of 2008 which banned incandescent lightbulbs to promote the conservation of energy. I, personally, would like to see more events like ImEY. Though there is only a month and a half left of Intermicronational Environmental Year, the Republic of Petorio officially supports this great event. Thank you and good luck. Kalvin Koolidge 16:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Rukoran Micronational Survey 2010 Hello, This is the Rukora 2010 Micronational Survey. Below are some questions that I would like you to answer. #Why did you originally decide to create a nation #Do you wish for genuine independence or is this all just for fun #Do you still love your country of origin (i.e St Charlie=Italy, Erusia=England a Slinky Empyre=USA). #Name between 1 and 10 nations you would call Micronational Superpowers #Out of your previous choices, please enter them in order of how big you think each one is. #How big do you think our (Rukora’s) influence in the Micronational World is. #Which Micronation(s) do you think are most likely to succeed in joining the UN. #What is your personal view on: #Socialism #Capitalism #Unionism #Fascism #The Exchange Policy (Get people who have been offered work and are able to work but refuse to, send them to other countries where they should really be and bring back people who deserve to be in richer countries. You could do this with most of Africa, India and any other corrupted country with desperate people). #How much money do you think people need to be classed as ‘rich’. #Finally, do you think sport can truly make a difference to political life (This includes positively and negatively). Please send your answers to presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. I hope this was all OK for you. Best Regards Tom Turner 13:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy from Ultamiya Hello President Koolidge, Would you be interested in recognizing a state of friendship between the Republic of Petorio and the Republic of Ultamiya? I noticed that we are in bordering states and could be of benefit to each other. What do you think? Thanks in advance, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 16:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back I could say as much to you! I will be attending tonights Quorum. But delegates will be turning up for others until my full return. How are you? [[User:Scientopia|"''Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 17:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Meebo Add me. Renasia@hotmail.com. [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 18:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I have added you. Kalvin Koolidge 18:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) It's odd, it hasn't notified me. [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 18:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) There must be a problem with my account. Try adding me. somthing619@yahoo.com Kalvin Koolidge 18:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, done. It showing you not being online. [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 19:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Purple Hearts page Sorry about that! Someone got on my account and created that page. Fortunately I caught them. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 23:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I figured as much. Based on your past contributions, I knew you weren't a vandal. No worries. Kalvin Koolidge 23:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) War Why do you think this war is for me receiving attention? I believe that you cannot replace a tyranny, Nazism, or Liberalism, with another tyranny, Communism. Inactivity Just to clear up any misunderstandings, Petorio is not inactive at this time and hasn't been since last Winter. As many of you may know, over half of the citizens of Petorio are school age children. Because of this the Parliament and all of the government, really, has not been meeting due to members being away on vacation. Thanks! Kalvin Koolidge 01:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) WMA Hello, as the official recruiter for the World Micronation Alliance we invite you to join. To reply please leave the message on my talk page or email me at warcouncil@gmx.com Rsmall1413 01:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Secundomia Secundomia would like to enter relations with Petorio. Typically relations entail the following: Mutual Defense, Mutual Recognition and Informal Friendship. However, the decision about the terms is up to you. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 21:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Dear Mr. President, The Republic of Zeeland-Belgie would like to establish diplomatic relations with your country. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both our countries, even if it is just one more reason for countries who think of themselves as “real” whereas we would be “fake” to recognize our independence. Sincerely, Henry K. Weiss, President of the Republic Happy Independence Day The Federal Republic of Rukora wishes you a Happy 2nd Independence Day. Tom Turner 11:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC)